


this could really be a good life

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, M/M, reference to past animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Combeferre meet one morning when walking their dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could really be a good life

Courfeyrac has countless fantasies about how he's going to meet the love of his life. He's not really sure that he believes in the concept of love at first sight, but that definitely doesn't mean that he's discounting it entirely either. It would be nice, he thinks, to bump into someone by chance someday, to exchange pleasantries while knowing somewhere at the back of his mind that they were the one for him. 

Whatever he's expecting, it's certainly not this. Not a chilly morning that has Courfeyrac cursing the fact that he'd left his scarf at home, only dressed in his favourite part of soft, worn track pants and his rattiest hoodie. He's still thinking about the coffee that he didn't have the chance to make before the walk when Chloe bolts so fast that her leash slips right out of his hands. He looks up, blinking in confusion as she goes running off as fast as her tiny pug legs can carry her, yipping excitedly all the while.

He runs after her, thinking that perhaps he should have enrolled her in puppy preschool after all. "Chloe! Come back, right now!"

She makes him chase her across the grass, until they reach another dog and its owner. Chloe slows down, tail wagging frantically as she circles the other dog, a husky cross that must be three times her size but has its ears pinned back. 

"Chloe, come on, you're scaring her—him?"

"Her," the dog's owner supplies, just as Courfeyrac grabs hold of Chloe's leash. Chloe, still excitedly circling the other dog, ends up getting their leads tangled. 

"Oh, shit—" Courfeyrac tips over, colliding into the other man and knocking him over. 

The man holds onto Courfeyrac so he doesn't end up sprawled all over the grass. Instead, he ends up sprawled over the stranger, and Chloe pauses her circling to give him an affronted look before returning her attention to the dog.

"I'm so sorry," Courfeyrac says, quickly sitting up. "I don't know what got into Chloe, she isn't usually like this."

"It's fine," the man replies as they both get to their feet. "Chloe seems very friendly."

"Very naughty," Courfeyrac corrects, giving her a pointed look.

With a laugh, the man offers his hand to shake. "I'm Combeferre. This is Annette. She's a little shy, she's blind in one eye and…"

Combeferre trails off when he sees that Annette's ears are no longer pinned back and that her tail is wagging as she sniffs at Chloe. The two of them seem to be getting along well and even though Chloe is crowding into Annette's space, she doesn't seem to mind.

"Huh," Combeferre says wonderingly. "I haven't seen her get along with anyone so quickly before. I picked her up from the shelter a couple of weeks ago and she took two whole days before she'd stop being afraid of me."

"The shelter?" Courfeyrac asks, his eyes going wide. "That's where I got Chloe from, maybe three and a half weeks ago. The one just off the main road that way, fifteen minutes by car?"

"The very same one." Combeferre nods, smiling at Courfeyrac, and oh. _Oh_.

He's gorgeous, with his undercut and glasses and the orange sweater vest that is bright against his brown skin. Once again, Courfeyrac remembers that he'd just pulled on the first things he found on the floor of his bedroom. 

Courfeyrac clears his throat, to cover up the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. "They must have known each other, back at the shelter."

"You're right." Combeferre gives Annette a fond smile before he turns back to Courfeyrac. "Would you like to walk together? I'm sure Chloe and Annette would appreciate the time together." 

"Of course," Courfeyrac breathes. "My morning's free, I'm in absolutely no rush."

They end up walking for half an hour, until Chloe's beginning to look a little tired. Courfeyrac clicks his tongue, bending over so that he can pick her up. He didn't mean to walk for so long, but he'd been distracted while talking to Combeferre. Courfeyrac feels horrible for not attending to Chloe when he should have been.

"I usually take Annette over to the café across the street before heading home," Combeferre speaks up, indicating the one he's talking about. "To give us both a bit of a break. You could join us, if you'd like. Chloe might feel a bit more energetic once she's had some time to lie down."

"That sounds lovely," Courfeyrac replies. "And I could definitely do with some coffee."

Combeferre grins, leading the way as Courfeyrac continues to carry Chloe. They resume their previous conversation, discussing the appalling lack of gender equality in Courfeyrac's workplace. He doesn't even know how they'd gotten here, because they'd started off swapping tips on dog food, but Combeferre seems just as incensed by the imbalance at Courfeyrac's law firm as he is. If Courfeyrac wasn't completely besotted before, he is now.

They take a table outside the café, taking turns to go instead and make their orders, while the dogs lie under the table, cuddling each other. Annette doesn't seem particularly jumpy around Courfeyrac, having realised that he belongs to Chloe, and Combeferre looks pleased by this.

"She came from a bad home," he murmurs, reaching under the table to scratch behind her ear. "They told me at the shelter that it took her a while to stop flinching every time any of them made a sudden movement around her."

"Oh no, poor baby," Courfeyrac coos. He reaches down, letting her sniff his hand before he pats her as well. His fingers brush against Combeferre's and he draws them away, scratching behind Chloe's ears too so she doesn't feel left out.

Combeferre gives him a considering look, like he's about to say something, but then the waiter arrives with their drinks and the moment is gone. Courfeyrac keeps his eyes on his coffee, blowing on it and then taking a long sip, sighing as he sits back. 

"Looks like you needed that," Combeferre comments with a small smile.

"I really did. First coffee of the day. I usually manage to get one before going on our walk, but Chloe was very insistent today. Lucky that she was, I suppose. If not, we wouldn't have met you. And Annette."

"Lucky," Combeferre echoes, the smile still on his lips. 

They lapse into a comfortable silence as they drink their coffee, until Courfeyrac has had enough to feel properly awake. He starts asking Combeferre about his life, finding out that he works in medical research. He lives with his little sister, who is currently studying in America for a year. He also volunteers at the local library and Courfeyrac is convinced that he's absolutely perfect. 

"Annette and I walk around this time every morning," Combeferre says as they're parting ways, once they're done with their coffee. We usually start from the east entrance to the park at about seven-thirty. If you and Chloe would like to join us again."

"I would love that," Courfeyrac replies immediately, and Combeferre gives him a half-grin that sticks in his mind for the rest of the day.

:·:

Courfeyrac makes sure that he dresses a little better the next morning, pulling on a pair of jeans and a slightly newer hoodie this time. He also remembers his scarf, and he's grateful for it because it's even colder this time around.

Combeferre is also dressed warmly, with a matching scarf and hat in a deep blue that looks amazing on him. Courfeyrac is beginning to suspect that Combeferre would look gorgeous no matter what he's wearing. For a brief moment when they meet, Combeferre's gaze flicks over Courfeyrac in what _cannot_ be a once-over, because Courfeyrac isn't going to allow himself to hope about things like that. 

"Courfeyrac," Combeferre greets with a smile. "I was hoping we would see you again today."

"Well, here we are." Courfeyrac loosens his grip on Chloe's collar so she can greet Annette, both of their tails wagging. "Can't keep the girls apart now, can we?"

"No, I suppose not. Shall we?"

Courfeyrac follows Combeferre to the path and they walk side by side as they talk. Combeferre is recounting the documentary he'd seen last night about whales and Courfeyrac doesn't think he's ever been more interested in whales than when he's listening to Combeferre explain their migratory patterns and feeding habits with an enthusiasm that has him gesticulating with both hands, a look of wonderment on his face.

"I just had the thought that these beautiful creatures live in the ocean and we're harming them, _hunting_ them to the point that they're becoming endangered. Do you… do you ever just wish that you could fix the whole world?"

Courfeyrac laughs quietly. "All the time. It's just a matter of focusing on one thing a time, right? Can't fix everything at once."

"So what do you focus on?" Combeferre asks, giving him a curious look.

"Well, it'd be nice if the ladies I worked with got as much recognition as the guys—as much as they _deserve_ ," Courfeyrac says with a small frown. "But that's not really my battle to fight. All I can really do is support them and help people understand why it's important. I guess my other main focus is a little selfish, but I'm also pretty invested in queer rights."

"Oh." Combeferre turns to him. "You're…?"

"Pansexual," Courfeyrac replies. "And sick of people thinking that means I'll fucking anything with a pulse."

That startles a laugh out of Combeferre. "I'm gay, and sick of people in my lab asking when I'll find the right girl to settle down with."

"Ugh." Courfeyrac bumps their shoulders together in solidarity. "Some people suck, and no amount of explaining will help because they just don't want to learn. They're really not worth our time."

Combeferre hums in agreement. "Not one bit."

They end up at the same café as yesterday even though Courfeyrac doesn't need the caffeine hit quite as desperately this time around. Still, it means spending more time with Combeferre. He's definitely not going to say no to that.

"So," Combeferre says once they've finished their coffees and are getting up to leave. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Courfeyrac smiles at him. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah." Combeferre's lips curve upward and Courfeyrac gets a flash of his perfect teeth. "Same time, same place?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Courfeyrac waves, and spends the rest of the day in a good mood.

They see each other the next morning, the morning after that, and before long, they fall into an easy routine. The forty-five minutes that Courfeyrac spends with Combeferre every morning quickly becomes his favourite part of the day, and he's never even been that much of a morning person before.

Then, one morning, Courfeyrac has an early meeting with some new clients. He wakes up early, gets ready for work, and looks over at Chloe. She's carrying her leash between her teeth and wagging her tail hopefully.

"Here's the deal," he tells her, "I want to see Combeferre and you want to see Annette. Except I need to go to work soon. We'll go for a short walk, okay? That'll do us both, won't it, baby?"

Chloe blinks at him, and Courfeyrac sighs. 

"Yeah, probably not, but it's the best we're going to get. Come on." 

Combeferre, dressed in a sweater and jeans as always, raises an eyebrow when he sees Courfeyrac approach, wearing his suit and a coat.

"That… looks good on you."

Courfeyrac grimaces, feeling too rushed to dwell on Combeferre's words at that moment. "I have an early meeting at work. Thought we'd join you for a few minutes before heading off. So at least Chloe could see Annette."

"Of course," Combeferre replies. "I'm sure Annette appreciates it."

"I really can't stay for long," Courfeyrac says regretfully.

"You could leave Chloe with me," Combeferre suggests. "I'm working from home today, I have a literature review to do. I'm sure Annette would love the company, and you can pick Chloe up after work."

"You would do that?" Courfeyrac asks, his eyes going wide. "That would be so amazing. Thank you."

Combeferre smiles. "I'll give you my number, so you can give me a call after work. I'll text you my address too."

Courfeyrac leaves for work in a much better mood than he'd originally anticipated. The day is long, made longer yet by his impatience to get to the end of it so he can see Combeferre again. 

Around lunch time, Courfeyrac gets a text from Combeferre. It's a picture of their dogs, both curled up in Annette's dog bed. Beneath it is the text, _Hope your meeting went well. The girls have decided that they've had enough of today and have gone to bed. I wish we could do that._

Courfeyrac smirks and replies with, _You wish we could go to bed? Ooh Combeferre ;)_

Combeferre quickly replies with, _Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Lit review is frying my brain._

Courfeyrac laughs, trying to ignore the sting of disappointment and takes pity on Combeferre, asking him about the work he's done so far today. They end up texting for the entirety of Courfeyrac's lunch break and he returns to work frustrated and confused because he can't quite tell if Combeferre is flirting, or just being friendly. The rest of the day takes even longer to pass.

Then, finally, he's done and he calls Combeferre as he's packing his things away.

"Hello," Combeferre greets warmly. "Home time?"

"Yep. I'll be around in twenty minutes."

"That sounds perfect. I was just cooking dinner. I'll make enough for two."

"Combeferre." Courfeyrac laughs quietly. "You really don't have to do that. You've already taken care of Chloe all day."

"Annette took care of Chloe," Combeferre murmurs. "Let me take care of you."

Courfeyrac bites his lip hard so he doesn't whimper in reply. What he would give for Combeferre to say that to him in an entirely different context. Feeling vaguely guilty about having dirty thoughts when Combeferre is being amazingly kind, Courfeyrac clears his throat. "I'd like that."

Combeferre hums, sounding pleased. "Good. I'll see you soon."

Combeferre, as it turns out, lives only about ten minutes from Courfeyrac's place. But the time Courfeyrac gets to his apartment, it smells amazing. The look Combeferre gives him when he opens the door definitely feels appreciative this time around but Courfeyrac doesn't have the time to comment on it because Chloe runs over to him, yapping excitedly. 

Courfeyrac laughs, bending down to pet her. "Hi, baby. Were you a good girl today?"

"She was," Combeferre replies. "I thought she'd be upset by the unfamiliar environment, but she just stuck by Annette's side and everything was fine. I fed them both already, so we can eat whenever you'd like."

When Courfeyrac sees all the food Combeferre has out, he whistles lowly. "You can't tell me you made all of that in twenty minutes."

"I already made most of it," Combeferre admits as he gets their plates out. "It's just the rice cooker I had to set. I had to know how many cups of rice to put in."

"Combeferre…" Courfeyrac begins, protesting.

"I just thought this might be easier than asking you out to dinner," Combeferre says and even though is tone is casual, he's looking everywhere but at Courfeyrac. "I thought you might be tired after work and I didn't want to ask now and then feel impatient until we went out for dinner on the weekend. Assuming you said yes."

"Which I would have," Courfeyrac replies, smiling as his heart pounds. "Which I am. Yes."

Combeferre smiles before he bits his lip. "What are you saying yes to?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Blanket permission isn't the best way to go, you know. You're probably better off being more specific."

Courfeyrac laughs, taking a step closer to Combeferre. "Well, maybe you should ask me specific questions, then."

Combeferre smiles, fidgeting with his glasses. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes." Courfeyrac nods at the food on the counter. "I already agreed to that."

"But will you have dinner with me as a date?" Combeferre asks. "Maybe sometime when both of us aren't exhausted from work. Maybe without the dogs watching us and hoping we'll take pity on them and give them some."

Courfeyrac laughs, glancing over at the dogs, both of whom are sitting upright and watching them intently. "Yes."

"You'll date me?"

"I already said yes."

"Really?"

" _Yes_ , Combeferre. It's like you don't know how gorgeous and intelligent and amazing you are."

Combeferre flushes. "I am not."

"Yes, you really are." Courfeyrac touches Combeferre's hand, and they link their fingers together. "Trust me, I'm going to make sure you don't forget that. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows how wonderful my boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend," Combeferre repeats with a smile. "I like that."

"Me too," Courfeyrac replies.

"I want to kiss you," Combeferre murmurs. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Courfeyrac breathes ."Definitely."

Combeferre's hands are gentle on the sides of Courfeyrac's face, tilting it upwards. His lips are soft, warm, and Courfeyrac kisses back, holding onto him. Combeferre deepens their kiss, pulling Courfeyrac closer. His mouth is hot, its taste intoxicating and Courfeyrac whimpers, making Combeferre moan in turn.

They pull apart, smiling shyly at each other. Chloe picks that exact moment to come bounding towards them, winding between their legs.

"Chloe!" Courfeyrac laughs. "I think she's jealous."

"Understandable," Combeferre nods. "She has to share her man now. I doubt she's pleased."

"Well, she loves you _and_ you've fed her. I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough." Courfeyrac presses another quick kiss to Combeferre's lips. "Come on, let's eat. The sooner we eat, the sooner I can cuddle the fuck out of you. I've been thinking about it for days."

"Me too," Combeferre admits. "…Just cuddling?"

Courfeyrac snorts quietly. "And a hell of a lot more. We can talk about it after dinner. In detail, if you'd like, since you like being specific about everything."

"Details _are_ important." Combeferre grins. "Alright, let's eat."

They pile their plates with food and sit side by side on the couch, eating as their dogs watch hopefully. Combeferre eats with his hands and doesn't mind that Courfeyrac eats with a spoon. Their shoulders bump as they talk about their days, as Combeferre picks the curry leaves out of his own cooking, and he sits there, Courfeyrac thinks that this is something he could very easily get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [annaroserae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annaroserae) for her encouragement while I was writing this. 
> 
> Title from OneRepublic's Good Life.


End file.
